Une rose pour lui
by LadyCameron
Summary: Dans le monde de l'Angleterre moderne, c'est le cataclysme. Johnson se retrouve au beau milieu de cela, seulement accompagnée par V fidèle, enchanteur, classique. À deux, ils devront atteindre leur but le plus périlleux...Ma toute première fanfiction et e
1. je suis désolé

-V-

Une Rose Pour Lui

Chapitre premier

Johnson observait Londres du haut de son balcon. Malgré le fait que la nuit soit déjà avancée, on pouvait encore entendre le bruit des voitures au loin et quelques conversations floues qui s'effaçaient parmi les ténèbres. La jeune femme tourna le dos à la ville et s'enfonça dans l'escalier de pierre qui menait au musée…

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son hôte et cogna délicatement à la porte.

- Mh? fit la voix à l'intérieur.

- Je peux entrer? demanda la jeune femme.

- Donnez-moi encore un instant et je vous rejoins dans le salon…

Johnson s'éloigna alors de la porte puis alla prendre place dans le fauteuil. Elle eut à attendre au moins deux minutes avant que l'hôte ne la rejoigne. Un grand homme vêtu uniquement de noir et dissimulé derrière un masque de Guy Fawkes vint la rejoindre dans le salon. Il prit place à son tour sur le fauteuil et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Vous vouliez me voir? demanda le dénommé « V ».

- Oui… C'est à propos de votre requête… Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir y arriver seule… avoua Johnson.

V lui pris délicatement la main. Johnson savait que derrière le masque, un regard implorant venait de se poser sur elle…

- Je ne peux pas vous y obliger mais vous savez pertinemment que je ne peux me résoudre à retourner en ces lieux… prononça-t-il sur un ton grave.

- Je sais mais vous connaissez tous les dangers que je prends en y allant… Vous avez détruit le parlement et semé la discorde dans tous les régimes policiers mais Finch est toujours là et je n'ai pas quittée sa liste noire…

V détourna son regard d'elle et soupira bruyamment. Le silence retomba ensuite entre eux et un certain malaise s'installa.

- Je vais le faire mais je tiens à pouvoir vous contactez en tout temps pour que vous puissiez me guider, dit la jeune femme après un bref instant.

- Merci… c'est un immense service que vous m'accordez.

V se leva et posa un regard bienveillant sur Johnson.

- Dormez bien cette nuit et demain je vous donnerai les indications pour vous rendre là-bas…

Il prit ensuite la direction de sa chambre et s'y enferma après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Johnson. La jeune femme soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts. Comment allait-elle faire pour se rendre à Larkhill sans se faire voir des hommes de Finch qui fouillaient déjà les lieux? Ces fameux documents étaient très convoités par ce qui restait du gouvernement mais plus particulièrement par V. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'y retourner après ce qu'il y avait vécu. Pourtant il était persuadé que des document le concernant étaient encore dissimulés dans un sous-sol de l'aile nord qui avait été épargnée de l'incendie. Malheureusement pour lui, Finch en avait eu vent et il s'était précipité là-bas pour enfin savoir qui était l'homme derrière le masque.

Johnson eut un léger rictus puis repensa à ce qui l'avait menée jusqu'au musée et jusqu'à V. Plusieurs personnes auraient pu clarifier cela en disant qu'il ne s'agissait que du hasard mais la jeune femme n'y croyait pas du tout…

Johnson était bénévole à la bibliothèque de Londres et son boulot se résumait à remettre les livres en place après la fermeture de l'établissement.

Deux semaines après l'explosion du parlement, Johnson se retrouva seule dans la réserve en train de lire une vielle version de Shakespeare beaucoup trop usée pour servir encore. Elle n'y comprenait que la moitié mais chaque mot suivi d'un autre composait une agréable mélodie verbale…

Elle était plongée dans sa lecture lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas dans l'autre salle. Johnson ferma silencieusement le livre et se saisit d'une patte de chaise cassée en tant qu'arme de fortune. Elle s'avança ensuite vers la source du bruit avec prudence…

- Je vous prie d'excuser mon intrusion mais mon répertoire littéraire rapetisse de jours en jours… prononça une voix derrière elle.

Johnson sursauta violemment et dans un cri strident, elle se cacha derrière une étagère. La jeune femme était secouée de tremblements dus à la peur et elle tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Elle entendit des pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle et ses mains se serrèrent sur la patte de chaise.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, n'ayez crainte… dit l'homme qui s'était soudainement planté à la droite de Johnson.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de lui avant de se rendre compte à qui elle avait affaire…Lorsqu'elle le reconnu elle se demanda si elle n'était pas devenue folle ou si ses collègues ne lui faisait pas une mauvaise blague…

- Qui êtes vous? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Qui suis-je? Je suis celui qui, apparemment, a contribué à la libération de notre belle Angleterre… répondit l'homme.

- V?

Ses mains se desserrèrent de son arme et Johnson se laissa lourdement tomber sur le tabouret qui était derrière elle.

- Comment êtes-vous entré? demanda la jeune femme.

- C'est à moi que vous demandez cela? dit-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Johnson plongea son regard dans les yeux vides du masque puis esquissa un faible sourire à l'homme.

Johnson se réveilla le lendemain matin sur le fauteuil dans une position plutôt inconfortable. Elle avait rêvé à sa rencontre avec V et celle-ci sourit rien qu'en y pensant.

Une bonne odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air et la jeune femme se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine où V lisait un livre tout en préparant le repas.

_- Good morning M. Fireworks_…dit Johnson en allant s'asseoir à la table.

- Bon matin belle demoiselle! Est-ce que vôtre altesse se sent d'attaque pour une bonne omelette? demanda V en exécutant une révérence ridicule.

- Évidemment! J'ai une grosse journée devant moi, il faudrait bien remplir ce maigre petit corps qu'est le mien avant qu'il ne se vide de toute son énergie! s'exclama-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

- Parfait!

Il déposa le déjeuner sur la table et s'éloigna avec sa propre assiette en direction de sa chambre. C'était comme ça à tous les jours; il refusait de se montrer d'une façon ou d'une autre lorsqu'il s'agissait de manger.

- Toujours contre le fait de manger avec moi, V? demanda Johnson.

- Je préfère lire tranquillement dans ma chambre si cela ne vous gêne pas tendre Jezebelle… répondit-il cordialement.

Johnson eut un frisson de rage. Elle détestait se faire appeler par son prénom et V le savait très bien. C'était sa façon à lui, toute polie, bien entendu, de lui dire de la fermer sur ses habitudes et de ne pas l'emmerder sur son complexe. Mais Johnson n'était pas n'importe quelle idiote qui se laissait mener par un homme si amicalement chiant…

- Je suis navrée, j'avais oublié que votre visage cramé vous complexait à ce point, cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

V s'arrêta net. Il eut à son tour un frisson de rage puis il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Johnson le voyait tenter de reprendre son calme et de respirer profondément et celle-ci se mit rapidement à regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire…

- V, je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je suis désolée… dit-elle faiblement.

- Vous l'avez dit… Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille, je vous prie, répondit-il froidement avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Johnson entendit la serrure de la porte cliqueter et elle savait qu'il s'était embarré pour l'oublier et oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire. V comprenait qu'elle en avait assez, mais autant s'était-il attaquer à ce qui agaçait Johnson, elle ne s'était pas gênée de lui rappeler à quel point il était laid et honteux.

De l'autre coté de la porte, V avait lancé avec dédain le masque qui couvrait son visage. Il porta son regard dans le miroir et devant lui, un homme démoli par la vie et honteux le regardait avec un air de chien battu. Son visage n'avait pas été complètement brûlé mais les marques de l'incendie étaient définitivement présentes et évidentes. Aucune femme ou être humain sensé ne resterait ami avec quelque chose d'aussi laid et d'aussi haineux. Malgré lui, V aimait bien Johnson et ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle fuit devant une telle horreur mais si un jour il se montrait, elle allait certainement s'en éloigner tranquillement… Comme Evey…

V eut un terrible pincement au cœur. Sa douce, délicate Evey… Elle n'aurait jamais été heureuse avec lui de toute façon. Il devait la laisser partir… V lui avait fait croire en sa mort pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui et qu'elle ne s'attache pas à un tel dépris. Elle était tellement belle et douce… Jamais V ne s'était rapproché autant du bonheur qu'avec cette petite étoile qui illuminait ses nuits et ses jours. Bien que tout ait presque toujours été platonique entre eux, V ne pouvait demander plus même si Evey lui laissait croire qu'elle se foutait de son apparence. Elle était sûrement bien mieux loin de lui.

- Je suis tellement désolé… murmura-t-il en pensant à ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

V se secoua un peu et reprit ses esprits. Il ne devait plus vivre dans le passé et Evey en faisait maintenant partie. Il posa à nouveau son regard bleu sur son visage et décida de remettre son masque. Même lui n'endurait pas la vue de son propre visage.

Il se leva et, après une grande inspiration, il déverrouilla la porte. Johnson l'entendit et leva les yeux vers la porte. Lorsqu'il déverrouillait sa porte, ça voulait dire qu'il voulait lui parler mais qu'il ne sortirait pas de sa chambre pour ça. La jeune femme se leva et tourna délicatement la poignée pour ensuite pousser la porte. Ce qu'elle vit la rendit encore plus honteuse. V avait la tête entre les mains et il semblait encore frustré.

- Hey…

- Tu peux fermer la porte derrière toi… dit-il sans même relever la tête.

Johnson s'exécuta et ferma la porte sans faire de bruit, comme si le moindre grincement allait faire exploser les plombs de V. L'atmosphère était assez tendue et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était confortable.

- Je commence? demanda Johnson.

- Bien sûr…

- Je… Je pensais ce que je voulais dire V… Mais je me suis mal exprimée et je m'en veux… Je ne veux pas qu'entre nous ça reste froid… dit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

V sourit derrière son masque. « Je pensais ce que je voulais dire… » Cette fille avait du cran et elle s'assumait.

- Je sais… Je vous ai provoqué aussi, on peut dire… Mais sachez que je tiens à ce que notre relation reste saine. Je vous pardonne et je demande votre pardon, dit-il en la regardant enfin.

- Je vous pardonne et je vous demande pardon… répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un code d'excuse entre eux.

V lui prit la main pendant un bref instant et porta son regard sur le visage désolé de « la petite orpheline ». Il l'appelait comme ça lorsqu'elle était triste ou simplement désolante. C'était en quelque sorte une vérité puisqu'elle avait perdu son père en pleine adolescence et il lui arrivait d'avoir des élans de tendresse envers V. Elle avait été plutôt malmenée par sa mère qui faisait de son mieux pour faire vivre sa fille en pleine guerre. Et ce n'était pas facile pour une juive et sa fille de vivre parmi les anglais qui leur faisait presque revivre le génocide.

Johnson se glissa lentement dans les bras de V et se mit à respirer l'odeur de cuir neuf et le parfum qui se dégageait de lui. V referma ses bras autour de la belle et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment. Jezebelle remarqua dans son cou un endroit non couvert par les vêtements noirs et profita de ce rare instant pour y déposer ses lèvres. V frémit sous ce geste inattendu et tenta de se relaxer malgré la panique générale qui s'était emparée de lui.

Pour lui répondre, il l'éloigna de son torse quelques instants et caressa la joue de Johnson avant de la rapprocher à nouveau de son torse.

- Je suis désolée, V…


	2. les ruines

Chapitre deuxième

Il était 4h30 et dans trois heures, Johnson devrait se trouver à Larkhill pour retrouver les documents qui contenaient le passé de V. Elle était dans le salon et attendait toujours les instructions de son hôte. Après dix minutes d'attente, V vint la rejoindre et se planta devant elle, les bras croisés, la posture très sérieuse.

- Je vous redonne votre cellulaire et grâce a celui-ci, je vais non seulement pouvoir vous contactez mais aussi vous envoyez des plans miniatures de la place et quelques informations sur la position de Finch par rapport à vous, dit-il en lui tendant l'appareil.

- Merci… Maintenant donnez-moi mon arme et un moyen de transport, dit-elle en gardant son calme malgré la peur qui l'envahissait.

- Je vous sais habile avec les revolvers alors pour le style, en voici un qui date de l'époque de Molière… répondit V en lui donnant l'arme. Et en ce qui concerne le moyen de transport, je vous conduirai à quinze minutes du _courtyard_ et à partir de là, je vous remettrai un plan de la place.

Johnson se leva et plongea son regard dans celui du masque.

- Et si je portais un masque pour les rendre fous? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hors de question, même si ça me ferait bien rire, ils risquent d'être pris d'un élan de panique et de décharger leurs munitions sur vous. Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement…

- Très bien… Je vais aller me préparer… à tout à l'heure, V… dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle d'entraînement.

- Je vais venir avec vous…

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai envie de me mesurer à vous… répondit-il avec amusement.

Johnson lui lança un regard complice puis ceux-ci empruntèrent le chemin qui menait à l'étage d'au dessus.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, V s'empara de sa lame de Tolède et commença à faire quelques figures avec son épée. Il adorait l'escrime et presque à tous les jours, il donnait des cours à Johnson afin de pouvoir un jour voir l'élève dépasser le maître et de se faire défier par cette bombe énergétique qui démontrait déjà beaucoup d'agilité.

Johnson, quant à elle, préférait le yoga pour se calmer et s'étirer avant d'entreprendre la requête de V. Contrairement à elle, V avait tendance à se défouler avant de partir en « mission » pour lui-même et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle refoulait toute l'adrénaline. Pour Johnson, le yoga lui permettait de calmer toutes ses émotions et de tomber dans un état de semi transe dans laquelle la jeune femme devenait comme un robot programmé et à l'affût de chaque danger. Cet état était aussi une cage pour toute l'énergie qu'elle contenait et qui s'ouvrait soudainement lorsque le moment était propice.

Après deux heures d'entraînement physique et psychologique, Johnson et V allèrent prendre leur douche séparément et se retrouvèrent ensuite dans le garage où V gardait sa petite Mini noir et teintée. Tous deux prirent place dans le bolide et en très peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent sur les vielles routes délaissées qui menaient à Larkhill.

V avait été silencieux pendant tout le voyage, comme s'il se concentrait pour Johnson qui elle aussi ne semblait pas vouloir parler pour ne pas brouiller la concentration de personne. La jeune femme était dorénavant dans sa semi transe qu'elle allait garder pendant toute sa mission. Ses yeux fixaient la route devant elle et rien mis à part la voix de V pouvait la déconcentrer.

- C'est ici que je vous dépose… Passez par la forêt et vous verrez une petite cabine au milieu de nulle part, brisez la porte et vous vous trouverez immédiatement au sous-sol de l'établissement… prononça l'homme en arrêtant la voiture.

- Le plan? demanda la jeune femme sans regarder son interlocuteur.

- Le voici, n'oubliez pas l'arme, ni le cellulaire, ni votre instinct, d'accord? Tentez d'éviter ces imbéciles, rien ne doit vous arriver et s'il vous arrivait d'être sur le bord de vous faire prendre, le cellulaire comporte un système de photographie numérique alors je vous prierais de prendre en photo les pages du document et de le déchirer en morceau par la suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serai pas loin et dès que le système de photographie sera déclanché, je saurai immédiatement que vous êtes en danger et je me tiendrai près à venir vous donner un coup de main… Cela vous semble-t-il organisé ou vous avez encore quelques détails à rajouter? demanda V avec légèreté.

- Je peux avoir un briquet pour brûler le document?

- En voici un… Bonne chance, Johnson…

La jeune femme sortit du véhicule et sans se retourner, elle prit le chemin indiqué par V et se retrouva rapidement face à la cabine.

Première étape, rien de compliqué, elle brisa la fenêtre, enclencha la poignée et commença à descendre l'escalier qui menait au lugubre sous-sol de Larkhill.

L'odeur y était restreinte et l'humidité avait tôt fait d'envahir les lieux. Johnson alluma sa lampe de poche et commença à scruter la pièce à la recherche d'indice. Soudainement, Johnson sentit des vibrations dans sa poche et remarqua qu'il s'agissait du cellulaire donné par V.

- Oui? répondit-elle.

- Vous êtes dans le sous-sol? demanda la voix de V.

- Oui et il fait plus noir que dans le néant ici…

- Je ne vous ai pas donné de lampe de poche pour faire des ombres chinoises sur le mur… regardez à votre gauche et vous pourrez y voir un plan du sous-sol. Où êtes-vous?

- Je suis dans la salle d'analyse psychologique des patients 12 à 24, répondit Johnson en observant le plan.

- Bien, maintenant vous voyez qu'il y a un long corridor qui bifurque à droite plus loin. Il est sûrement fermé par une porte de sécurité. Pour y accéder, vous allez devoir vous rendre à la sécurité pour déverrouiller la porte NH7812. Maintenant prenez en photo le plan et je vous rappelle dans dix minutes, conclut V en raccrochant par la suite.

Johnson ne perdit pas une seconde et prit immédiatement en photo le plan pour ensuite localiser la salle de sécurité. Elle n'était heureusement pas loin et s'y rendit en près de une minute. Une fois arrivée dans la salle, Johnson commença à fouiller sur le panneau de verrouillage et après quelques instants de recherche elle tomba sur le bouton _LOCKUNLOKCK_ de la porte NH7812.

- Unlock… murmura-t-elle en pressant le bouton.

Johnson accourut ensuite vers la porte et remarqua que ce que V lui avait dit avait parfaitement fonctionné. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le deuxième appel de V. Johnson avança encore plus dans le corridor lorsque le téléphone se remit à vibrer.

- Que dois-je faire maintenant? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous êtes au bout du couloir?

- Oui.

- Parfait, à partir de maintenant les portes ne sont plus verrouillées et vous pouvez vous rendre dans la pièce devant vous. Ouvrez la porte, dit-il pour la guider.

- D'accord, j'y suis…

- Ce qui est autour de vous… Ça ressemble à une infirmerie?

- Oui.

- Fantastique, maintenant allez vers la porte droit devant vous.

- Je suis présentement dans une salle qui ressemble un peu trop à un abattoir… ça donne la chaire de poule… fit remarquer Johnson en voyant le sang sec sur les murs.

- Mh… la salle « d'opération »… Je m'en souviens… Oui… En effet, ça donne la chair de poule… À votre droite, il y a une porte qui mène sur un très long couloir. Dans la salle complètement au bout, les hommes de Finch fouillent. Les documents que je cherche sont dans la première salle à votre gauche dès que vous entrez dans le corridor. Allez y et ressortez immédiatement après, dit-il sur un ton sévère.

- Vous me rappellerez après? demanda Johnson.

- Oui… Dans trente minutes… En passant… J'étais le numéro cinq… J'imagine que ça peut aider.

Et il raccrocha sans même dire au revoir. Quel gentleman…

Johnson suivit ses instructions à la lettre et se retrouva dans la salle plongée dans la noirceur totale. Elle pointa sa lampe de poche à plusieurs endroits de la pièce et tomba soudainement sur un classeur en mauvais état.

- Bingo… murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le classeur.

Elle sentit le cellulaire vibrer à nouveau dans sa poche.

- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-elle.

- Finch se rapproche, trouvez rapidement une cachette sinon vous êtes foutue.

- Mais les documents!

- Sachez que présentement, ils sont le dernier de mes soucis… répondit V avec détachement avant de raccrocher.

Johnson rangea le téléphone et ignora complètement ce que V lui avait conseillé de faire. Elle se saisit d'une barre de métal non loin et brisa la serrure du classeur sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle venait de créer.

- Numéro 5, numéro 5… vite, vite! se dit-elle.

La panique commençait à s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit des hommes venir en sa direction.

- Le voilà!

Johnson pris rapidement le dossier et le fourra dans son sac. Au moment même où elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec Finch. Celui-ci eut l'air surpris pendant quelques instants mais les liens se firent rapidement dans sa tête et il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme devant lui avait été envoyée par V et possédait sûrement déjà les documents.

C'est alors que Johnson sortit de sa poche un petit appareil. Elle profita de l'effet de surprise pour prendre Finch et ses hommes en photo…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites! demanda l'inspecteur toujours en état de choc.

- Vous allez vite vous en rendre compte, inspecteur… répondit la jeune femme juste avant de s'élancer entre les hommes et d'arriver dans le corridor.

À ce moment même, ce fut une réelle poursuite dans l'ancienne prison. Johnson tenta une fuite vers l'endroit d'où elle venait mais Finch avait été plus rapide qu'elle et avait appelé ses autres hommes pour venir l'arrêter. La jeune femme fut rapidement entourée de chaque coté et cherchait un moyen pour s'en sortir.

- Au nom de la police de Londres, je vous mets en état d'arrestation, miss Johnson, prononça Finch en l'approchant.

- Ne brandissez pas votre badge ridicule sous mon nez! Vous savez très bien qu'il vous couvre de honte, saleté de mercenaire! cracha Johnson.

- C'est lui qui vous envoie? demanda l'inspecteur sans même se soucier de ce qu'elle disait.

- Et vous c'est le cadavre de Sutler qui vous pousse à continuer de l'emmerder? Il vient de donner l'espoir à un peuple entier et vous trouvez encore le moyen de le faire chier!

- Calmez-vous… Remettez-moi ces documents et personne ne sera blessé, poursuivra Finch sans la regarder dans les yeux.

- Laissez-moi tranquille et personne ne sera blessé… répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard plein de haine.

C'est alors que Finch comprit exactement pourquoi elle avait prit la peine de les photographier juste avant de tenter de s'enfuir. Elle était entièrement reliée à V et il était sûrement en train de fouler le sol de sa propre prison pour venir en aide à sa pauvre protégée.

- Putain de merde d'enfoiré… jura l'inspecteur.

- Exactement, dit Johnson en voyant qu'il venait de comprendre.

Profitant du moment de confusion, Johnson balança un coup de pied en plein sur la poitrine de Finch, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle se rendit rapidement compte de la stupidité de son acte et fut bientôt atteint à l'épaule d'une balle. Une douleur aigue s'empara d'elle et la jeune femme eue pour réflexe de courir hors du cercle sans se soucier des hommes qui venait de se mettre à sa poursuite.

Elle se mit à courir comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avant. Ce n'était pas du sprint ni de l'endurance, c'était une course pour la liberté et la vie… Et peut-être même pour V…

Johnson entendait Finch qui criait au loin de ne pas tirer mais autour d'elle, des centaines de sifflements de balles se faisaient entendre. Elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle de son propre corps et une force invisible c'était mise à couler dans ses veines. Une adrénaline hors du commun. Un mélange de haine, de peur et d'affection. Elle devait y arriver, malgré la noirceur et les hommes derrière elle, la jeune femme se disait sans cesse qu'elle devait le faire… pour V. Elle lui avait promit et Johnson n'était pas du genre à ne pas tenir ses promesses.

- Ne tirez pas! ARRÊTEZ MAINTENANT! hurlait l'homme derrière elle.

Johnson tourna la tête pour voir où en étaient ses adversaires lorsqu'elle se heurta à quelque chose de mou mais résistant. Johnson recula, apeurée, mais ses craintes se transformèrent rapidement en soudaine confiance.

- N'arrêtez pas de courir… je vous rejoins plus loin, dit la chaleureuse voix de V.

Johnson leva la tête et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Heureusement sa logique lui rappelait que ce n'était pas le moment pour les élans d'affection. Elle se mit donc à courir droit devant sans même se retourner… Toujours avec les documents dans son sac.

V s'avança lentement vers Finch qui fulminait de rage en le voyant arriver. L'homme tentait de garder son assurance malgré la peur de ce qui l'entourait. Les douloureux souvenirs de Larkhill lui revenaient toujours plus fort. Et la haine… Oh, la haine… Il ne l'avait pas ressenti autant depuis l'époque où il était encore emprisonné.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre… voyez-vous, je suis une diversion… dit V avec amusement.

- Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule! cracha Finch avec mépris.

- Je suis passé maître dans l'art, répondit V en exécutant une légère révérence.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais, moi? J'imagine que je dis à mes hommes de se replier parce que le grand révolutionnaire ressuscité a décidé d'aider une petite pickpocket?

- Je crois, oui… Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai une bonne lecture qui m'attend… conclut V en tournant le dos à Finch.

- J'imagine que Evey ne doit pas être au courant de votre soudaine réapparition? Maintenant que vous avez jeté votre dévolu sur une autre… dit Finch d'un élan de colère.

V s'arrêta soudainement.

- Si j'ai laissé croire à Evey Hammond que j'étais mort, ce n'est pas pour la faire souffrir… répondit-il en tentant de contenir sa rage.

- C'est vrai… Elle a déjà eu assez de votre merde… Elle mérite de vivre librement, non?

- Imbécile de mercenaire… répondit V en s'éloignant avec dédain du policier en colère.

Johnson vit V sortir de l'établissement en ruine et celui-ci se mit rapidement au volant du mini. Sans dire un seul mot, ils se rendirent au musée des ombres. Johnson se sentait mal d'avoir obligé V à revenir là où il avait souffert le plus dans toute son existence. Mais en même temps il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et personne n'avait vraiment été blessé sauf lui-même… Finch s'était attaqué à lui émotionnellement et mentalement. Larkhill avait été définitivement rayé de la liste des endroits à visiter pour les vacances de Pâques…

Une fois arrivé dans le hall du musée, V se rendit immédiatement au salon et fut rejoint par Johnson qui lui remit le document. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque qu'il s'arrêta et lança le document sur la tablette à coté du fauteuil. Il venait d'apercevoir le sang qui s'écoulait lentement dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- Ma parole, vous êtes blessée depuis tout à l'heure et vous ne m'avez rien dit? s'exaspéra V.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, V… Juste dans l'épaule…

- Il y a quand même des risques d'infection. Ce document peut bien attendre…


	3. Sebastian

Chapitre troisième

Johnson était étendue sur son lit et attendait patiemment que V revienne avec le matériel nécessaire pour lui extraire la balle de l'épaule. Celui-ci revint quelques instants plus tard avec une pince longue et fine et de l'alcool à friction. Il prit place à ses cotés et lui demanda gentiment d'enlever son t-shirt.

- Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit certainement pas d'une maladroite astuce de voyeur que de vous demander d'enlever votre gilet mais plutôt pour me faciliter la tâche, précisa V en enfilant d'autres gants.

- Je m'en fiche, V…

- Je sais… simple précision… répondit-il, un peu gêné.

- Allons… finissons-en…

Johnson enleva son t-shirt et sentit l'horrible douleur dans son épaule. Celle-ci poussa un long soupir pour tenter de détendre ses muscles crispés sur la balle. Elle jeta le t-shirt plus loin et s'étendit sur le lit, un grand sourire au lèvres en voyant la posture tendue de V. Après un bref instant, V se pencha sur elle et prit soin de nettoyer la plaie avant de la désinfecter. Johnson serra les dents lorsque l'alcool pénétra dans le trou laissé par la balle. C'était horrible et elle ne voulait même pas s'imaginer ce que serait l'extraction du projectile.

- Détendez-vous… chuchota V en voyant les muscles de la jeune femme se tendre soudainement.

- Facile à dire, V…

L'homme ignora le commentaire et continua ce qu'il faisait. Il se saisit des pinces et commença lentement à les insérer dans la plaie. Johnson frémit sous la douleur et elle prit une grande inspiration. C'était ignoble, V faisait tourner la pince dans la blessure, enfonçait, allait plus à droite, plus à gauche pour finalement tomber sur un objet dur.

- Enfin, la voilà… se dit-il.

La pince s'ouvrit brutalement provoquant un frisson de douleur intense. V se mit à fouiller dans la plaie pour avoir une bonne prise sur la balle et d'un coup sec la retira. Johnson poussa un cri effroyable juste avant de fondre en larmes. Quant à V, celui-ci tenta de la garder étendue pour pouvoir bander son épaule et tenter de stopper le sang.

- V! s'écria-t-elle en larmes.

- Je vous en prie, calmez-vous! J'essaie seulement de vous aider…

- À l'aide V… J'ai besoin d'air… souffla-t-elle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir… laissez-vous aller, les bras de Morphée sont grands ouverts… murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Johnson cessa alors de lutter pour rester éveillée et laissa le monde sombrer autour d'elle…

_« Oh, I do believe in all the things you said… »_

Une douce mélodie résonnait aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Cette chanson qu'elle entendait si souvent jouer lorsqu'elle était avec lui…

Johnson ouvrit lentement les yeux et porta ensuite son regard vers l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus du cadre de la porte. Elle indiquait dix heures trente-deux de l'avant-midi.

La jeune femme sortit tranquillement du lit et eut de la difficulté à se tenir debout. C'était comme si un poids énorme venait de se poser sur son épaule droite. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Larkhill, les documents, Finch, V et la fameuse balle qu'elle avait reçu en plein dans l'épaule. Elle se rappelait avoir perdu connaissance après l'extraction de cette dernière.

Johnson prit alors la direction de la cuisine dans l'espoir d'y retrouver V mais lorsqu'elle y arriva, la pièce était vide, y compris les autres salles qu'elle avait traversé pour se rendre là. La jeune femme fit le tour du musée mais rien… Pas de trace de V dans les environs.

- Valérie… murmura-t-elle soudainement.

La jeune femme sut immédiatement ce que V était en train de faire. La seule personne à qui il devait sa persévérance était cette femme… Ce petit oasis qui lui avait apparu en pleine descente entre la démence et le désespoir. C'était bien la seule chose dont il lui avait parlé en ce qui concernait Larkhill; le reste, il le gardait enfoui dans un recoin torturé de son âme.

Johnson se dirigea donc vers le monument érigé pour cette femme et lorsque celle-ci y arriva, V était debout devant le portrait de Valérie.

- V? dit Johnson en se plantant derrière lui.

_- « Notre intégrité est facile à ignorer, mais elle nous est vitale. C'est cette force invisible qui coule dans nos veines… » _prononça V sur un ton noble.

_- « Et qui nous permet d'être libre… » _murmura-t-elle.

V se retourna lentement et plongea le regard sombre du masque dans celui de la jeune femme. Il s'en approcha lentement et s'arrêta à une courte distance d'elle. Jamais Johnson n'avait échangé un tel regard avec cet homme. Il semblait si fatigué, si découragé et surtout, tellement perdu. Sans quitter l'homme masqué du regard, Johnson lui prit la main et continua à le fixer en dégageant une radiance hors du commun. Elle était un rayon de soleil dans la noirceur du musée, elle était la lumière volée au soleil en ces jours de noirceur et surtout la chaleur qui empêchait V de mourir de froid et de solitude. Il lui en était si reconnaissant…

- Vous avez lu le document? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

- Oui…

- Et alors?

- Je m'appelle Sebastian Hollowgreal, j'ai quarante-six ans, j'ai été marié pendant deux ans mais ma femme a été tuée dans une manifestation… Je travaillais dans une librairie sur la principale et mon dossier judiciaire mentionne que j'étais présent à chaque manifestation et que j'ai été arrêté au moins une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'avoir découvert un certain complot non mentionné dans ce document et à partir de là je me suis retrouvé à Larkhill… répondit-il avec beaucoup de tristesse dans la voix.

- C'est tout? demanda Johnson, un peu triste elle aussi.

- Ce sont les grandes lignes…

Un lourd silence tomba entre eux et ils n'osèrent même pas détourner le regard. Johnson se glissa dans les bras de V, sentant pertinemment qu'il s'abstenait de fondre en larmes. Après avoir lu ce document, tout était revenu dans sa tête; la mort de Juliana, sa femme, sa famille, son enfance, son adolescence… Ce fut un horrible choc pour lui de se rappeler de chaque instant de sa vie passée, comme lorsque le moment de notre mort arrive… Il était né en plein cœur de Londres dans une maison en bordure d'un grand parc. Enfant unique d'une modeste famille. Mais que c'était-il passé pour qu'il oublie tout? Était-ce à cause de Larkhill? V, ou Sebastian, c'est comme vous voulez, ne savait plus quoi penser. Qui était-il? Les réponses étaient dans le document retrouvé à Larkhill, mais avait-il vraiment envie de les croire maintenant qu'elles étaient devant lui? Il avait basé sa nouvelle vie sur le personnage masqué de V et sur absolument rien d'autre. Pas de femme, ni de Sebastian, ni de jolie maison avec une belle famille au cœur de Londres. Il était le monstre forgé par la haine et le désespoir. Un monstre…

- V… je ne sais pas quoi dire… dit Johnson au bout d'un moment.

- Il n'y a rien à dire… Mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que ce Sebastian n'est pas l'homme qui se tient devant vous… Après Larkhill, laissez-moi vous assurer que ce qui se tient devant vous n'est pas un homme, mais une idée, une vendetta et une haine incontrôlable contre les hommes et leur esprits tordus… murmura V en se desserrant de Johnson.

- Vous serez toujours le justicier masqué à mes yeux… Sachez que vous êtes loin d'être un monstre… Vous êtes loin d'être une vulgaire vendetta, vous êtes la vérité en personne et le plus grand partisan de la justice… Vous ne pouvez être une simple idée… V… On ne peut pas embrasser une idée, on ne peut pas y toucher, on ne peut pas la prendre dans nos bras… Une idée, ça ne ressent aucune douleur, une idée de pleure pas… Une idée ne peut pas aimer… susurra Johnson d'une voix à peine audible.

V la regarda longuement avant de s'agenouiller devant elle, toujours en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Jezebelle Johnson, vous êtes la 8eme merveille du monde, le plus beau poème et la mélodie la plus enivrante de la terre… dit-il soudainement, prit d'un élan d'allégresse et d'espoir.


	4. les mêmes mots

Chapitre quatrième

La nuit avait été déposée tel un voile sombre sur la ville de Londres. Johnson se trouvait sur le balcon et comme à tous les soirs, elle observait la ville. Cette fois-ci, V était avec elle… Pour la première fois, ils étaient liés dans un silence presque religieux. Ils avaient été bouleversés par ce qu'ils avaient lu dans le document. Il n'y avait rien de choquant mais il est toujours difficile de s'identifier à quelqu'un lorsqu'on a été perdu toute notre vie…

- V… Je vais devoir partir… dit la jeune femme.

L'homme eu un pincement au cœur. Elle avait dit la même phrase… Il devait sûrement avoir quelque chose dans son caractère qui les faisait tous fuir…

- Je ne peux vous gardez ici contre votre gré… dit-il en guise de réponse.

- Je le sais… Mais sachez que je ne compte pas couper les ponts, c'est juste que… Je vis sous votre toit depuis près de deux mois et je suis prête à risquer de retourner là où je vivais…

- Je sais… dit-il en fixant le vide.

Le silence retomba entre eux mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien de complice; il y avait un étrange malaise. Johnson se sentait bien là où elle était, mais les sentiments qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour V devenaient de plus en plus grands. Elle savait très bien que ses sentiments, encore jeune, n'étaient certainement pas réciproque. De plus, le musée des ombres lui avait servi de refuge après le crime commit contre le reste de sa famille. Tous exilés de Londres pour avoir supposément joué un rôle dans la découverte de d'autres informations à propos du gouvernement. Elle ne pouvait continuer à vivre en ces lieux… Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se cacher. V lui avait ouvert ses portes parce qu'elle était une des seules à être au courant qu'il était encore en vie et qu'elle le laissait venir fouiller dans la bibliothèque de Londres…

- Je… je vais me trouver un petit logement et je vais essayer de continuer ma vie… J'envisage peut-être même retrouver ma famille, s'ils sont encore vivants… Mais je tiens à garder contact avec vous… Vous… Vous ne pouvez vous imaginer à quel point vous êtes quelqu'un d'important pour moi… prononça la jeune femme au bout d'un moment.

Ouch… Encore les mêmes mots…

Oh, bien sûr… Je vous rendrai peut-être même quelques visites si vous m'en donnez la permission, dit V en posant un regard douloureux sur elle.

Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte… répondit Johnson en lui souriant tristement.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de tristesse et Johnson quitta lentement le balcon pour aller rassembler ses choses afin de pouvoir partir le lendemain.

V la regarda partir puis reporta son regard sur la ville… Pourquoi sentait-elle absolument le besoin de partir…? Il ne l'avait jamais empêché de sortir ni de travailler; elle aurait pu rester et continuer à voir des amis. Se sentait-elle obligée de l'accompagner dans ses journées longues et solitaires? Sûrement, ça venait de lui… V se secoua et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire enfin preuve d'un peu de résistance. Il se sentait bien et apprécié avec elle, il n'allait pas la forcer de rester, mais au moins lui faire comprendre qu'elle était agréable et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir partir. V tourna le dos à la ville et s'engouffra dans l'escalier.

Il arriva silencieusement à la porte de Johnson et celui-ci se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

- Oh, V… dit-elle en tentant de cacher le fait qu'elle venait tout juste de pleurer.

- Je… Je voulais juste vous dire… En fait… Je suis venu insister sur le fait que vous ne partiez pas… Je ne vous obligerai pas à rester, mais je tiens tout de même à mentionner que je ne vous ai jamais empêché de sortir ou de faire comme bon vous semble. J'ai une impression, arrêtez moi si je me trompe, que vous vous sentiez obligée de rester avec moi toute la journée… Vous savez que je ne sors que très rarement et seulement la nuit… commença-t-il.

- V?

- Oui? répondit-il en arrêtant soudainement de parler.

- Je ne m'en vais pas parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de lourd ou quoique ce soit… C'est juste que j'ai besoin de voler de mes propres ailes. Vous avez été trop bon pour moi et j'ai l'impression de profiter de vous… avoua-t-elle.

- Mais voyons! Vous éclairez toutes les pièces juste en étant présente dans cette lugubre demeure! C'est moi qui a l'impression de profiter de vous… dit V en lui prenant les mains.

- V… Laissez-moi partir au moins un mois… dit-elle en lui souriant aimablement.

- Mais je ne vous retiens pas! Je… Oh… je m'excuse… C'est votre dernière nuit ici alors?

- Oui… du moins pendant un mois, on verra ce qu'il se passe après… conclu-t-elle.

V prit une profonde inspiration puis se lança dans le vide. Au sens figuré, bien sûr…

- Je vous demande donc humblement de la passer à mes cotés…

- Vous êtes sérieux…? demanda la jeune femme, complètement désarçonnée.

- Oui… répondit-il en tentant de garder le rythme de sa respiration normale.

- Oh et bien… J'accepte… Vous… Allez dormir avec le masque?

V sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage et celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Bien sûr que non, mais je suis désolé de vous apprendre que la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité totale… Vous ne verrez donc rien… lui avoua-t-il.

- V… Hum… Vous connaissez mon manque de tact légendaire alors… Êtes-vous amoureux de moi? demanda Johnson avec amusement.

La question heurta V de plein fouet (au sens figuré, bien sûr) et celui-ci tenta de rassembler ses esprits pour répondre correctement à cette question.

- Je vais vous dire en toute honnêteté que vous certifier mon amour absolu serait une exagération mais le renier serait le pire des mensonges… répondit-il en bon gentleman.

Johnson tenta de dissimuler l'élan de joie qui venait de s'emparer d'elle et un large sourire vint tout de même se tracer sur son visage. Il l'aimait bien! Il n'en était pas complètement et follement amoureux, mais qu'importe, il ne voulait surtout pas la voir partir. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de V et le soutint pendant quelques bonnes secondes avant de reculer d'un pas.

- Je vais me changer et… je vais allez vous rejoindre… dit-elle en souriant.

- Puis-je manquer de tact à mon tour? demanda V en s'inclina légèrement.

- Faites comme vous voulez… répondit-elle en espérant une déclaration des plus romantiques.

- Partez-vous parce que vous m'aimez?

Adios le romantisme…

- Bien sûr que non… En fait… Un peu, oui, disons que je n'avais pas envie de m'attacher et de me retrouver en lambeau… Mais dites-moi, avez-vous peur de montrer votre visage parce que vous m'aimez? lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui… répondit V, honteux.

- N'ayez pas honte… Si un jour vous êtes prêt, eh bien, ce jour là sera le bon… je ne vous fais pas pression… dit-elle en caressant du bout des doigts le visage froid du masque.

- Je vais vous attendre dans ma chambre, vous viendrez lorsque vous serez prête… conclut V en tournant le dos à Johnson.

Celle-ci eut peur de l'avoir blessé pendant un bref instant mais elle tenta de ne pas s'en faire et se changea immédiatement après le départ de V. La jeune femme tentait de contenir toute son excitation et après avoir attendu quelques instants, elle prit la direction de la chambre de V. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la chambre. Elle arriva devant la porte et cogna délicatement.

- Entrez…

Johnson ouvrit la porte et se retrouva plongée dans le noir. La pièce était tellement grande que même l'éclairage du salon n'arrivait qu'à éclairer une petite partie de la salle. La jeune femme entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle et elle sursauta légèrement. Elle avança un peu lorsque quelqu'un la prit par la main et la guida jusqu'au lit.

- C'est par ici… dit la voix de V en menant Johnson jusque sur le lit.

Celle-ci se glissa sous les couvertures et sentit que V hésitait. Il finit par se décider et il la rejoint. Johnson se mit à fouiller le lit des mains et tomba sur un torse nu et musclé. Celle-ci jubilait à l'idée de toucher enfin la vraie peau de V.

- Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me tripoter pendant la nuit… dit V avec sarcasme.

- Oh! Voyons, laissez-moi profiter de ce moment unique…

- J'en profite autant que vous… dit-il en entourant Johnson de ses bras fort et musclés.

- Je peux vous embrassez? demanda Johnson en souriant.

- Généralement on ne pose pas la question… Mais laisse-moi vous faire remarquer que si vous m'embrassez maintenant, nous risquons de nous ennuyer horriblement des lèvres de l'autre pendant un mois…

- Vous êtes contre?

- Absolument pas, en fait, j'en meurs d'envie mais j'ai plutôt peur d'avoir rouillé un peu… avoua V

- Oh… bien sûr… Je comprends très bien, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Mais vous me devez toujours quelque chose…

- Comme quoi? demanda Johnson.

V ne répondit pas et se contenta d'approcher son visage de celui de la jeune femme et laissa glisser ses lèvres sur la joue de Johnson jusqu'à ce que ces dernières atteignent le cou de la jeune femme. V y déposa un baiser discret et s'éloigna de nouveau. Johnson frémit puis une chaleur réconfortante prit place dans son esprit… Il était aussi tendre qu'elle se l'était imaginée…

- Bonne nuit, Jezebelle…

- Bonne nuit, Sébastian… répondit-elle froidement.

- Vous êtes injuste… répondit V.

- Ouais… Je sais…

Puis ils se contentèrent de se coller l'un contre l'autre et puis doucement, ils s'endormirent en espérant que le matin ne viendrait jamais…

Lorsque Johnson ouvrit les yeux, la porte était grande ouverte et V n'était plus à ses cotés. Celle-ci se leva tranquillement et tenta de retrouver l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Johnson le trouva dans sa bibliothèque en train de fouiller dans la plus grande des étagères.

- Salut… dit-elle doucement.

- Oh! Bonjour, Johnson… répondit-il en échappant un livre.

- Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps? demanda-t-elle en ramassant le livre.

- Depuis une bonne heure, mais ce n'est pas important… répondit V.

- Je vais manger, puis je vais y aller…

- Bien sûr… dit-il sur un ton de tristesse.

La jeune femme le regarda longuement puis s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine. Comme elle s'y attendait, V avait déjà préparé le déjeuner et celui-ci ornait somptueusement la table de la cuisine. Elle manga à peine et alla ensuite faire ses bagages d'un pas las.

Elle ne voulait plus quitter V après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec lui. Il avait bien joué sa dernière carte pour la faire rester mais Johnson était un peu trop bornée pour écouter les lamentations de son cœur… Elle se disait qu'une fois partie pendant un certain temps elle pourrait peut-être recommencer à vivre…V lui avait appris comment elle devait se pratiquer et voir si la vie en dehors des murs du musée était faite pour elle ou non. La jeune femme ferma son sac et se rendit à la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. V sortit de sa chambre et vint la rejoindre devant la porte.

- J'vais y aller…

- Je sais… Euh… Si vous sentez l'envie de revenir ici…Ma porte vous sera toujours grande ouverte, dit V en lui prenant la main.

- La mienne aussi… J'ai laissé mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone sur la table de cuisine… Au revoir V… prononça-t-elle en tentant de dissimuler ses larmes.

- Au revoir, Jezebelle…

Pour la première fois, elle ne ressentit ni colère ni haine, juste un sentiment de vide à l'intérieur de son âme. Bon… Elle devait partir… Pendant un mois, elle allait faire son petit déjeuner, elle allait s'entraîner seule et les murs autours d'elle ne seraient plus ornés d'œuvres d'art… Mais elle ne devait surtout pas pleurer… Pas devant lui.

Johnson leva la tête et un sourire désolant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle enlaça V pour une dernière fois et sortit rapidement du musée pour enfin laisser libre cours à ses larmes…

V était resté immobile, comme pour que son corps se rappelle de celui de Johnson… Ça y est, elle est partie… Dans un mois, jour pour jour, il allait se tenir devant cette porte en espérant la revoir. Pendant ce temps, il allait devoir s'occuper… Tenter de penser à autre chose qu'à elle… Comme il l'avait fait pour Evey. Il l'avait peut-être enfin oublié… Nah… Jamais. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui; Jezebelle était bien plus différente. Plus forte encore et plus coriace. Elle pouvait affronter avec cran ses sautes d'humeur et elle se semblait être plus apte à le comprendre… Quel défi de comprendre cet esprit aussi tordu et blessé…


End file.
